John Sheppard
by Elanshaw
Summary: John was missing, but they finally found him. An acrostic story, using the names of SGA characters.
1. Part One

**I'm working through a plot for a new SGA chapter story I'm writing, and suddenly wondered if I could write an acrostic short, so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**JOHN SHEPPARD**

"**J**ohn, stop struggling!...We got you, we got you."

"**O**hhh… STOP! The sky is blue! I won't take it again! Let me go!" John thrashed wildly.

"**H**e's delusional!" shouted Carson; struggling to hold him down.

"**N**o kidding!" Rodney gripped "Do something!"

"**S**hhh…John. Please...you're safe." Teyla wiped his fevered forehead trying to calm him.

**H**e'd been missing for three days.

**E**van Lorne and his team found him in an empty field raving, out of his mind.

**P**icking up a chair, Ronon angrily threw it against a wall of the infirmary.

"**P**ass the syringe!" Carson shouted at the nurse, "Hurry!"

**A** few moments later John lay sedated, Teyla slowly caressing his cheek.

"**R**onon!" anger burned in her eyes. "Find out who did this!"

"**D**on't worry." Ronon growled, gripping his weapon tight, his eyes feral, his blood hot. "I won't stop till I do!"


	2. Part Two

**PART 2**

**I was given the idea to turn my writing exercise into a story using the acrostic format. Thought it was an interesting idea as it would keep the creative juices flowing as I work on my longer chapter story. Here is part 2... Let me know what you think.**

**This time using the name Meredith Rodney McKay.**

**I own nothing of Stargate Atlantis accept my love for it.**

**Meredith Rodney McKay**

"**M**ention that one more time and I swear, Zelenka!"

"**E**xactly why is me caring that you don't drop over from exhaustion, a bad thing?"

**R**odney turned from his computer to glare at Radek.

"**E**yeball me all you want Rodney, but I know you. I can see the guilt written all over you.

_**D**__amn_, Rodney thought.

**I **think you need new glasses Zelenka…just leave me alone." muttered Rodney, eyes sad.

"**T**ake this at least," Zelenka offered him an energy bar. "Before you drop."

"**H**ow about if I take the energy bar you promise to leave me alone?"

"**R**odney…"

"**O**h for pete's sakes! Fine!" Rodney grabbed the bar and stood. I'm going on a break."

"**D**on't hurry back!" smiled Zelenka and then frowned. He was worried about his friend.

"**N**o no no..." whispered Rodney as he strode towards his quarters.

**E**choes of guilt, floating through his mind.

_**Y**__ou should have been there…he would have been okay if you arrived on time._

**M**cKay grabbed his head and groaned, stumbling against a wall. "Please…stop." he cried.

**C**olonel Sheppard had been waiting for him when he was taken; stolen for three days.

**K**eeling over from the weight of bags he was carrying Rodney had tried to run faster…

**A**nd the Colonel had waited for him when in all common sense he should have left him behind.

**Y**et he didn't...and the guilt Rodney felt over it, weighed heavily on his heart.

**TBC**


	3. Part Three

**PART 3**

**RONON DEX**

**R**onon threw the man against the wall of the tavern, his wicked blade at the man's neck.

"**O**kay, let's try this again." he hissed in the frightened man's ear.

"**N**o…no…I don't know anything!" the villager struggled, trying to escape Ronon's grip.

**"O**utside, gentlemen…take it outside" grunted the barkeep, a pistol aimed in their direction.

**N**ot in the mood, Ronon grasped the villager and threw him at the barkeep.

**D**own they both went, bottles smashing behind them. Ronon knelt by the dazed villager.

"**E**ventually I'll find out where you live" whispered Ronon, deadly. "You have a family right?"

"**X**avier…his name is Xavier!" babbled the man. "Please don't hurt my family!"

**tbc...**

**Ronon needs a longer name! This one was hard! **

**Lol! =)**

**Two names left to go!**


	4. Part Four

**PART 4**

**Teyla Emmagan**

**T**eyla sat on the edge of her bed slowly sipping some tea. It was late.

**E**choes of John's screams and images of his fevered thrashing had kept her awake.

_**Y**__ou will be okay, John. You have to be. _She whispered a silent prayer to the Ancestors.

**L**oud knocking shook her out of her thoughts. "Come." The door to her room swished open.

**A** ragged looking Rodney stood in the doorway, eyes wide and heavy with emotion.

"**E**xcuse me…sorry Teyla….I..." Rodney hesitated..."Sorry, this was a mistake. I'll go..."

"**M**istake? No...Rodney, please come in. May I offer you some tea?"

**M**aking his way over to a chair, Rodney sat and stared at the ground. "It's my fault, Teyla."

"**A**dmitting guilt where there is none to be found will not help, Rodney. No one blames you."

**G**rasping his hand, she held tight for a moment then handed him a cup of tea. "Drink." she said.

**A **chime sounded and Teyla pulled her com to her ear. Seconds later she nodded, smiling.

"**N**ow finally, some good news! Rodney, John is alert! And Ronon… he's found his abductor!"

**TBC**


	5. Part Five

**Part 5**

**Dr. Carson Beckett**

"**D**idn't I tell ya to rest, Colonel? You're still recuperating!"

"**R**est?" groaned John trying to sit up in bed. "That's all I've been doing, Carson."

"**C**learly it's not been enough." warned Carson, but smiled. He was happy to see John up.

"**A**ll ready arguing with the Doc, Sheppard?" Ronon appeared by the bedside with Teyla.

"**R**onon…Teyla." smiled John; blinking heavily through tired eyes.

"**S**ee if you can talk some sense into him." Carson patted John's shoulder gently and walked off.

"**O**kay, he's gone. Help me up." groaned John. "No" said Teyla pushing him back on the bed."

"**N**o, Carson is correct." She stated, smiling. "I am happy to see you are much better, John."

"**B**uddy." grinned Ronon. "I found the guy who did this to you. He's in one of the holding cells."

"**E**asy, Sheppard!" Ronon grabbed John's shoulder; as the heart monitor beeping increased.

"**C**odes…I..I remember he wanted my IDC. He was very… persistent" John's eyes darkened.

"**K**eep regaining your strength, John. When you are ready to face him, we will be with you."

"**E**xcuse me folks," said Carson returning with a syringe. "The Colonel really needs to rest."

"**T**hanks Teyla...Ronon." sighed John, his eyes starting to close as the sedative took effect.

**T**hey thought he was asleep, when they heard him murmur, "Guys, where's Rodney?"

**TBC**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"**E**asy now Colonel, take it slow." Carson helped John into a sitting position on the bed.

"**P**lease, stop Carson. I'm fine." John rubbed his eyes. "Has McKay come by?"

"**I**'m here..." Rodney stepped from behind the curtain**, **eyes downcast.

"**L**eave us alone for a minute, Carson?" asked John. Carson nodded. "Aye, okay lad."

"**O**h, finally decided to pop by did we?" John sighed at Rodney's silence.

"**G**oing to get out of here in a day or two. Carson says ..." "I'm sorry, Sheppard.."

"**U**m Rodney, look at me." Rodney glanced at him. "I'd die for you guys. Stop feeling guilty."

**E**ventually a smile formed on Rodney's face, his guilt fading. "I'd die for you too, John."

**The End.**

**Phew! Lol! This was hard, but fun to do! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!**


End file.
